


New Life

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Maitimo, F/M, Feanor wants to tell everyone, Mommy Nerdanel is so excited, Naro is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: Day 7 of @feanorianweek.Nerdanel and Feanor.A scene where Nerdanel finds out she is pregnant with her first child.





	

“Hey, ‘Naro… guess what?” Nerdanel whispered. She’d finally caught her husband on a break from his forge work and she was excited. 

“What is it, dearest?” Feanor asked, looking at her curiously. 

“I’ve just returned from the Healers.”

Feanor gasped softly, standing and going to her. He held her hands.

“What did they say?” His voice was soft as he met his wife’s gaze.

“We’re going to have a baby, 'Naro!” Nerdanel couldn’t help it. She was so excited, they were going to be parents for the first time. 

Feanor stared at Nerdanel with wide eyes.

“You’re serious?” He murmured. She nodded, smiling brightly. Feanor was soon smiling too as he picked her up. He embraced her, laughing joyfully.

“We’re going to have a child~” He exclaimed. “I must inform my father soon of this.”

Nerdanel laughed too. “We must tell everyone. This is such a wonderful piece of news.”

“Indeed,” Feanor agreed. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Feanaro,” Nerdanel kissed her husband gently.


End file.
